Just One More
by xXHeroine Of TimeXx
Summary: The Doctor likes bananas and other fruits. Top that with his fetish for licking things and normal situations can quickly turn awkward. 10Rose


Doctor Who

A/N: This is partly inspired by Oral Fixation by JesIdres on The Doctor likes bananas and other fruits. Top that with his fetish for licking things and normal situations can quickly turn awkward. 10/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who… BBC does…even so I still have the right to think that he is a smexy beast!

P.S: This is set before Doomsday… sniff sniff sob

They had once again landed on some planet whose name she couldn't pronounce. But for now she didn't care. She was sitting contently on the Doctors coat staring out at the vast ocean before her. Of all the places she had seen, she had never gazed at something quite like this. Violet waves gently lapped at the shore staining its crisp white sands and the rich yellow sun seemed to melt with the ocean with its setting. The skies softened to pinks and oranges while the evening settled in.

"Wow… that's magnificent." Breathed the Doctor as he peeled yet another banana. Rose wasn't listening though she was too caught up in the beauty of the landscape to pay any attention. The Doctor looked over and watched her with a curios eye for a moment before he went about finishing his banana. He wandered what was on her mind. She usually didn't act this content on other planets. Curios.

"Doctor," Rose finally spoke tearing her eyes from the alien scenery after a few minutes.

"Yes?" he perked up

"What's your favorite fruit other than the banana?" she looked to him in an inquisitive way. She held up the fruit in her hand and turned it around observing its strong resemblance to earth's strawberry. Its skin was a light blue and the inside was a soft pink and its taste was remarkable. Imagine the flavor of a well-seasoned watermelon with its water content mixed together with the sweeter flavor of concord grapes. The juice was abundant in this tiny fruit.

She took a bite of the small berry and smiled at its sweetness. Savoring the feel of its juices flowing over her tongue and washing around her taste buds making them tingle in delight. She moaned in glee at the sensation that the little berry gave her. The Doctor glanced over to the joy filled Rose that sat eating the alien produce and wondered if it was really _that _good. He had never had any desire to try any thing that looked as _unnatural_ as that little berry. However, now that Rose was making little noises about it, little noises that both bothered and thrilled him, he had the sudden and over powering urge to try them.

"Rose… um… do you think that I could try one?" He asked as she pulled yet another piece of blue gold from her produce basket. She looked over to him and a question formed in her eyes but before she could voice it, the Doctor answered it. "I know I shouldn't have shot it down before I tried it. I've learned my lesson and I'll try the next thing you suggest, promise." His eyes were pleading and Rose found it cute.

"Here, you can have one." she smiled at him and handed him the small fruit. He took the blue treasure and then looked to his banana and his face then held a look of disdain.

"Sorry love." He told the yellow and brown spotted fruit and laid it between his legs. He earned a giggle from the blonde beside him.

He looked at the berry and reexamined it still a little hesitant. _I'll count to three and then I'll eat it. One… two… three…_ he counted out mentally before he placed the berry into his mount and bit. He pulled away the stem and an expression came over his features that Rose couldn't quite depict. Surprise? Disgust? Appeal? Satisfaction? What was it? She couldn't tell and it was driving her mad. However, she would retain herself and not ask. So she continued to eat her berries.

The Doctors mind was a haze of taste bud ecstasy as he eat the little fruit. Its juices were like a wave of heavenly bliss. He wished that the flavor would last forever and the tingling to linger just a little longer. However, it ended as he finished off the piece of heaven. _That was delightful! I think I would like another one. No! I know I want another one!_

He looked to Rose and watched her bite into yet another berry and a rather large one at that. He saw the pink juice run out of it and slip along the side of her mouth and down her chin. She seemed to have noticed what had happened and went to wipe it away. The Doctor however beat her to it. But, he didn't use his handkerchief. No, what met Rose Tyler's chin and mouth was something that was more acquainted with a mistletoe door and even a purse then her face. His tongue. He licked the sweet juice off of her face and sat back and smiled. Leaving a dazed Rose and stated rather casually:

"It tastes better coming off of you."


End file.
